


Когда нужны щит и меч

by Jiminy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Занимаясь сексом, Тони чувствует себя в безопасности.





	Когда нужны щит и меч

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).
  * A translation of [When Lacking Sword and Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/415793) by Nakimochiku. 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018.

Секс не должен быть механизмом психологической защиты. Тони в курсе, ему об этом сообщили Пеппер, Брюс и психотерапевт, к которому Тони обратился, проснувшись после ночной гулянки со своим хорошим другом Джеком Дэниэлсом в незнакомой ванне. И больше он не в состоянии справляться с происходящим. Он не должен чувствовать равнодушие, флиртуя, а в сексе ощущать себя в безопасности.

Но Локи хватает одного изумленного взгляда, чтобы раскопать его маленький грязный секрет, заставляя Тони ощущать себя поруганным и беззащитным. Его дерьмовые оправдания ничего не стоят для бога лжи. Улыбка, подмигивание, умелое покачивание бедрами – он раздвигает ноги, и снова чувствует себя в безопасности. Когда они трахаются, Локи не вторгается в его разум, у него нет на это времени. А Тони издает все те звуки, которые, он знает, Локи хочет услышать, отчаянно просит о большем, царапает плечи и благодарит бога за то, что между Локи и его секретами барьер из плоти. 

Тони знает, что секс не должен разрывать его на части. Тони должен хорошо себя чувствовать, он должен забыть обо всем, когда безудержно стонет, уткнувшись в подушку, насаживаясь и ощущая толстый член, заполняющий его. Вот только Локи может утолить свой голод, лишь разорвав его в клочья. Тони осознает, что эти отношения мало походят на здоровые, но он печально известен своим стремлением к саморазрушению.. Поэтому он позволят Локи шептать ему на ухо, стоная, изгибаясь и извиваясь, будто он тонет, потому что он действительно тонет. Только Локи может спасти его, и на губах Локи играет улыбка, когда он держит Тони под водой и ждет, пока пузыри не прекратят подниматься. 

— Может человечество и должно стоять на коленях, но твое место — передо мной на четвереньках, — безжалостно сообщает Локи, дергая Тони за волосы, вынуждая его откинуть голову. 

Тони усмехается, ибо, пока он трахается, он в безопасности: в безопасности до тех пор, пока он держится за изголовье, задыхаясь от толчков, снова и снова принимая в себя Локи. Секс не должен быть броней. Но это единственная защита, которую Локи еще не нашел, как взломать. И он взломает, помоги ему Боже. Локи не остановится, пока не уничтожит и этот барьер.  
— Правда, что ли? — он задыхается, наслаждаясь раздраженным рычанием Локи за спиной. — А я-то думал, что мое место на спине с раздвинутыми ногами.


End file.
